profandomcom-20200213-history
Al De Baran
Al De Baran, or plainly Aldebaran, is a peaceful town that home to the Alchemist guild. If traveled by foot, Aldebaran is the gateway to the Schwartzvald Republic at the north (though airship travels from Izlude makes traveling faster and a lot safer). The headquarters of the Kafra Corporation is also found here. It is connected to the guild map of Luina which is used for the War of Emperium and also for the minigame Al de Baran Turbo Track. Geography Aldebaran is built on a basin between Mt. Mjolnir and the desolate plains of Juno. Also known as the "City of Canals", Aldebaran is famous of its many water canals that flow throughout the city while surrounding a clock tower. The city is also known for its windmills. The mountain breeze from Mt. Mjolnir gently blows across the tranquil city. The map of Al De Baran is shown below. Red dots mark the entrance to other areas. Dungeons *'Clock Tower' C tower1.gif|1st Floor C tower2.gif|2nd Floor C tower3.gif|3rd Floor C tower4.gif|4th Floor Alde dun01.gif|B1 Floor Alde dun02.gif|B2 Floor Alde dun03.gif|B3 Floor Alde dun04.gif|B4 Floor *'Luina' Alde gld.gif Luina-Neuschwanstein.gif|Neushwanstein Luina-Hohenschwangau.gif|Hohenschwangau Luina-Nuenberg.gif|Nuenberg Luina-Wuerzburg.gif|Wuerzburg Luina-Rothenburg.gif|Rothenburg *'Luina Guild Dungeon' Luina Guild dun.gif Gld2 ald.png|Corridor of the Abyss: Hero's Tear Fields Aldebaran has no surrounding fields named after it. Therefore, the map below will only show the city and its satellite. Story It is said that the promised land always lies on the other side of a wilderness. If any one city can testify to that, it is undoubtedly Al de Baran. To the north of the city lie desolate, rocky plains, while to the south is the unforgiving Mount Mjolnir, a rugged mountain teeming with aggressive insects, plants, and beasts. However, situated in a basin between, the city of Al de Baran is a welcome respite for travelers heading north into the Schwartzvald Republic, or south into the Kingdom of Rune-Midgard. A light, verdant, tranquil city of water, the city boasts a singular beauty and splendor that rivals even that of Lighthalzen. Known as the city of canals, the majority of Al de Baran is indeed constructed around the waterways, using them for power, drinking water, and urban landscaping. In addition, a system of beautiful windmills dots the city's skyline, turning lazily in the mountain breeze. The scent of plant life, the crisp clean air, and the overall formal beauty of the city make it a well-known tourist city. It is here, also, that the Alchemist Guild makes its home, attracting many individuals from all over the world who wish to further research this strange science. The city itself, however, would not even exist were it not for the Kafra Corporation. Indeed, it was 1000 years ago that Kafra Corp relocated its headquarters to the area, in such a way that it purposely rests on the borders of the Schwartzvald Republic, Glast Heim, and Rune-Midgard. Over the next one thousand years, the current city was built in gradual phases, reaching completion recently. Since that time, it has remained as an oasis amongst the rugged landscape... a god-send to all those too poor to travel otherwise... Routes *'Kafra Warp': Geffen, Juno, Izlude, Mt. Mjolnir Dead Pit *'Mr. Claus Warp': Lutie =Al De Baran Turbo Track= The Al De Baran Turbo Track is a minigame in Ragnarok Online that can be accessed from Luina, west of Aldebaran. Rules The main goal of the Al de Baran Turbo Track is to get past the obstacles and to try to get to the finish line as fast as you can. Classes that can mount a Peco Peco (Knight, Crusader, Paladin, and Lord Knight) must get off their Peco Peco before entering the Turbo Track Arena. The NPC will ask you to get off your Peco Peco and will give you a ticket so that you can rent a Peco Peco again free of charge. The first person to reach the finish line is, of course, declared the winner. Once someone has crossed the finished line, the race automatically ends and all the participating players are transported to the bottom left part of the Waiting Room. One race has a limit of 15 minutes; if nobody is able to finish the race within the allotted time, the race will end without a winner. There are no character class or level requirements to participate in the Turbo Track. However, there is a participation fee of 1,000 zeny. During the race, some items and skills are prohibited of use: Green Potions, Panacea, Fly Wing; Snatch, Teleport, Warp Portal, Hiding, Cloaking, Stealth, Cure, Ice Wall, Frenzy, Basilica, Sheltering Bliss, Spear Dynamo. Modes The Turbo Track has three playable modes: Normal and Expert (can be 4, 8, or 16 participants) and Solo. *''Normal Mode'' is located at the upper left area. When there are 16 participants, the Invisible Maze, a special course, will be opened, *''Expert Mode'' is located at the upper right area. Unlike in Normal Mode, PvP is allowed in this mode. This is an ideal mode for races between parties and guilds. The Invisible Maze is available when there are 16 players. *''Solo Mode'' is located with the Normal Mode at the upper left area. In this mode, only one player can enter and he can experience all of the courses. Game Courses The Turbo Track consists of various courses, having their own differences. #Log Bridge #Cube Hills #Cursed Desert #Flasher Maze #Single Snail #Snake Dice #Small Cave (Monsters) #Invisible Maze #Finishing Line :For more information, see iROWiki Category:World Map Category:Towns